Anachronism
by sbyamibakura
Summary: “I’d rather do some ‘moving’ things with you, carp, if it’s all the same to you.” Kensei/Hiro, mid-S2.


Anachronism

(Or 2 things in the future that Hiro tries to explain to Kensei, plus one Omake!)

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: T for kissies, slash, blushing Hiro, fangirls, fanfiction, crack!fic, mentions of Flying Man, airplanes, television, livejournal, swordmates and some people apart of swordmates, (yeah I know, what's wrong with me )

Feedback/Archive: Feedback is good. Ask me if you want to archive this.

Pairing: Kensei/Hiro

Setting: Somewhere during beginning of S2? Oo (Then after S2 during the Omake? Oo)

Summary: "I'd rather do some 'moving' things with _you_, carp, if it's all the same to you."

Prompt: - anachronism- Hiro mentions something from the future (like... television, or comic books, or airplanes. Or simply the fact that he has glasses that actually hook over his ears). Confusion ensues. –suggested by runningondreams

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE-

Airplanes

Kensei scratches his head as he watches his carp stretch his arms out to his sides and makes a 'whooshing' sound.

"So this 'aeroplane' thing lets you…fly…in the air?" It all seemed rather over his head and the concept of a thing that you sat in that let you fly around in the air like a bird seemed a very foreign concept, indeed like a person who could travel through time once would have.

Hiro nods rapidly at him. Kensei scratches his head and starts to walk over to Hiro.

"That's like saying that a _person _could start flying themselves."

Hiro lowers his arms and looks at the Sword Saint.

"Well, actually there _are _some people who can! Like Flying Ma—"

Kensei quickly shuts him up with a kiss, making completely sure that Hiro would have no thoughts of his 'Flying Man' or anyone else; other than himself anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO-

Television

He tried to picture a box which ran moving pictures inside; some of which changed and all it did was make his head hurt.

"And there all kinds of things on the television set! Sports and…and…stuff on history, although you haven't experienced some of it yet, like the founding of America and…and…"

Hiro didn't seem to know what else to say, so Kensei did the best thing that anyone could possibly do in that sort of situation (especially one so bloody confusing); he grabs onto his cute carp's face and runs his thumbs over his face, loving the blush that worked its way into his cheeks, before leaning down and kissing him gently, lingering over the sweet taste of Hiro's lips.

"I'd rather do some 'moving' things with _you_, carp, if it's all the same to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE!

THREE-

Fanfiction

Hiro's eyes bulge at his face and even Adam found himself staring at some of the things that some of these people were writing. Mostly girls, who called themselves 'fangirls', a new breed of girls which seemed rather scary to the former Sword Saint.

He looked over a few titles and felt his eyebrows raise, turning to look at his carp and smirking at the blush that overwhelms him.

"' Secretly Kensei tucked away mental photographs of each of Hiro's expressions and made sure to flawlessly memorize every detail. Hiro shot up a dazed look and Kensei smirked, noting it was one look that Hiro seemed to reserve only for him.' Really now, this 'Defending Otsu' is pretty good carp, I think I like this amenochikara girl…"

"And there are many others as well Kensei! On this website called 'livejournal' under the name 'swordmates'. Besides this amenochikara, there are others, who have written stories on it such as tjutjutjutju, pillstaker, phoenixjustice, guanin, takezokensei, shakachan, typhon9, likeahobbit, rosiecotton95, phlogistics…the list just goes on and on of these girls who are totally obsessed with us and seeing us…together." He blushes.

Kensei seems to ponder this for a moment, then sets part of one of the 'Kiro' fics he was reading (Trouble in the message center, if he wasn't mistaken…) and pulls a startled Hiro over to him, ignoring the pages that fall out of the time-traveler's hands and proceeds to give him a _very _thorough snogging.

At the same time, though in many different locations, fangirls suddenly rejoiced…though they weren't entirely sure why.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: P Well there is that fic!

Hope you enjoyed!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
